


Spice

by Shadow15



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Yamamoto and Squalo are in a long term relationship and want to spice up their sex life and invites Tsuna to join them so that Squalo can vent his frustrations at not having a top who listens to him.





	

It wasn’t every day that the Varia and Vongola were together for missions; they tended to work independently, so it was rare to find them all gathered together under the same hotel roof.  They hadn’t long ago finished eating dinner, so while most of the others were off doing their own things, Squalo and Yamamoto were in their shared bedroom, laying on the bed with their clothes rumpled from such heavy petting. 

“T-takeshi…” Squalo’s eyes were closed as he arched his back against his lover’s touches.  He bucked his hips slightly to rub against the younger’s.  “F-fuck…  Stop teasing…”

Yamamoto smirked against Squalo’s throat.  His fingers danced across the man’s hard nipple, but they never caressed; they simply ghosted across, leaving Squalo to groan in frustration at the pleasure he wanted but wasn’t about to get.  He kissed the older male’s throat as he dragged his hands down to hold Squalo’s hips.  “Squalo~  Remember what we talked about~?”

“Hn…” The man cracked open his eyelid to glare at his lover.  “You could have waited _before_ getting me all hot and bothered…”

The dark-haired male chuckled.  He caressed the older male’s thigh affectionately before he sat up and buckled his belt.  He leant down to kiss his lover’s lips passionately and thread his fingers through long silver tresses before he stood up straight.  “I’ll be back, Squalo.”

Squalo muttered beneath his breath as he reached down to stroke his dick slowly; that brat had better not take too fucking long or else he was going to have to finish himself here and now – how _dare_ Takeshi get him so fucking horny and then leave him midway?

Yamamoto hummed happily to himself as he walked through the hotel corridor to get to the room he knew was Tsuna’s.  He adjusted his pants as he stopped outside of the door; it wouldn’t do to let the younger know just yet what had been going on just a minute ago.  He knocked politely on the door.  “Tsuna?”

It took only seconds for the door to be opened and the brunet to appear.  Tsuna’s smile was as kind as ever as he looked at his Rain Guardian.  “Yamamoto, where’s Squalo?  I thought you’d still be with him – it’s been a long time since you’ve seen each other.”

The corners of Yamamoto’s eyes crinkled in happiness; how joyful it made him to know that his best friend was always so supportive of his relationship.  “He’s in our room; I just wanted to ask you something.  Can I come in?”

Tsuna nodded.  He stepped away from the door to let the taller male inside, and neither of them spoke until the door was closed behind them.  “What’s up?”

Yamamoto had never been one to force himself upon others, so Tsuna didn’t feel threatened in the least when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder in a manner that could almost be considered intimate. The dark-haired male’s caramel eyes held a hint of the lust he was feeling, but otherwise they betrayed nothing else.  His voice was low and husky now that they had their privacy, and he couldn’t help but lean in closer in a seductive manner.  “Tsuna~  I just wanted to ask you if you’d be interested in joining Squalo and I tonight~”

“Eh?” Tsuna made no move to get away from his friend; he trusted Yamamoto completely, and he wasn’t afraid – if there was one Guardian he could trust with his life, it was the Rain Guardian.  “What do you mean?”

Yamamoto lifted his hand to cup his boss’ face.  His thumb calloused from years of weaponry rubbed Tsuna’s cheek.  His voice dropped even lower, and it took every ounce of self-control he had to keep himself from kissing the smaller male into submission; he couldn’t force someone into bed with him; he had to be patient.  “Squalo is growing frustrated with me when we fuck.  I want to spice things up for him.  Will you join us?”

Tsuna’s eyes clouded as he considered the offer; while he had never looked at Yamamoto that way before, he couldn’t deny that he had often wondered about Squalo, finding the long-haired male to be very attractive.  He had fantasised before about the Varia Strategy Captain, but he had never let it go any further; it wasn’t just that Squalo and Yamamoto were together, but the brunet had honestly thought the oldest male would never look at someone like him that way.  “…”

Yamamoto nuzzled his nose against Tsuna’s ear.  His hot breath billowed against the younger’s neck, and Tsuna couldn’t help but shudder in excitement.  “Will you?  I know Squalo would really enjoy that, and I would, too.”

The Vongola Boss swallowed thickly.  He wasn’t usually so easily excited, but either it was Yamamoto’s proximity or what he was being offered that made his pants feel tighter than they had in a while.  His mind felt as if it had gone blank when he gave a small nod.

Yamamoto whispered into Tsuna’s ear as he took the smaller hand in his to lead his boss to his bedroom.  There was a comfortable silence between them during the time it took to get back to Yamamoto’s bedroom, and when they were both standing in the doorway, Tsuna wondered if his face had ever felt as red as it did now; seeing the way Squalo laid on the king-size bed with his pants unbuttoned and his engorged shaft in his hands made him feel as if he could come then and there.  Tsuna couldn’t stop himself from admiring the other; Yamamoto certainly was lucky to be able to love someone who was so well-gifted between the legs, even if the Vongola Rain was exclusively the top in their relationship. 

“Y-yamamoto…” It wasn’t normal for Tsuna to feel uncertain about these things, but all of a sudden he was doubting that he should be here; Squalo belonged to Yamamoto, and seeing the way the long-haired man was pleasuring himself in anticipation of the Rain Guardian’s hands made him feel as if he had made a mistake in agreeing to come here.  “I-I should go.”

Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Tsuna’s waist to keep his friend from fleeing.  He smiled down at the younger as he shook his head in a reassuring manner.  “It’s okay, Tsuna; he wants you to touch him.”

Tsuna’s mouth went dry as he was led closer to the bed.  His hand trembled as he reached out to touch Squalo’s hip, and his dick twitched at the small moan he was presented with; had he already found a sensitive spot on the older male?  “Squalo…”

Squalo’s grey eyes were hazy with lust as he turned to look at the brunet.  He said nothing as he reached out to grab the brunet’s hand and place it on his chest.  His voice was heavy with lust as he muttered, “That fuckin’ idiot doesn’t listen to what I want…  Don’t fuckin’ tease me; I hate that shit.”

Tsuna swallowed once again as he dragged his hand slowly to Squalo’s erect nipples.  He took a deep breath as he squeezed the left one, earning a low groan from the older male.  “Squalo…”

Yamamoto came to stand behind Tsuna.  He placed his hands on the other’s hips as he moved to rest his arousal against Tsuna’s backside.  He gave a laidback smile.  “He likes it when you suck on his chest.”

Tsuna could barely believe his luck; he was _actually_ being allowed the moment he had all-too-often fantasised about…  He licked his lips in anticipation as he lowered his face to take a hard nub into his mouth. 

“Ah, fuck…” Squalo grabbed the brunet’s shoulders and pushed him away.  “You’re biting too soft!  Do it harder!”

Yamamoto licked his lips as he moved to walk around the bed and sit next to Squalo’s head.  He crossed his legs slightly as he watched the way his boyfriend was pleasured by Tsuna, and he couldn’t help but give himself a few quick pumps.  His thumb came away wet with precum as he rubbed at his head, and he couldn’t stop himself from moving his hand to rub his thumb against Squalo’s lips.  As expected, the long-haired man took the digit into his mouth and sucked. 

“Squalo…” Yamamoto groaned quietly as his lover’s tongue wrapped around his thumb and licked it clean.  “Ungh…  I wanna see him fuck you…  Is that still okay?”

Squalo nodded.  He moved his hands down to push his pants past his hips.  “Brat!  You’re too slow!  Hurry up and fuck me!”

Tsuna lifted his head from Squalo’s chest so he could make eye contact with the oldest male.  “Don’t you want me to prepare you first?  It’ll hurt otherwise.”

“Don’t care!  Fuck me!” As if to prove his point, Squalo bucked his hips up to rub against Tsuna’s.  “Hurry up!  You’re making me wait too long!”

Tsuna scrambled over himself to pull his hand away and stick his fingers in his mouth, but before he could even wet them, Yamamoto was pulling his hand away and dragging it to Squalo’s mouth instead. 

“Let him do it, Tsuna; he wants to be the one to wet your fingers.” Yamamoto threaded his fingers through Squalo’s hair as he watched the way the taller male sucked eagerly on thin digits.  He let out a groan of his own at the sight, and he couldn’t help but grab his cock and give it a few more furious pumps; why hadn’t they done this sooner?

Tsuna could barely contain his own excitement at the feeling of having Squalo sliding his tongue around his fingers; it was better than he could have imagined.  He panted softly as he enjoyed the sensation, and when Squalo finally pulled his mouth away with a wet plop, he was sure he was just seconds away from coming in his pants. 

Squalo didn’t need to be encouraged to roll onto his side and spread his legs; he simply waited for Tsuna to grab him and begin the preparation.  He sighed in contentment when he felt hands poking around at him, and he closed his eyes so he could enjoy it to the fullest.  He held back a moan when he felt Yamamoto petting him heavier than before, and he wondered how the younger was holding back so well; if it were him, he’d have been demanding attention right from the very start. 

“Takeshi…”

Yamamoto looked down at Squalo.  He hummed as he brushed stray strands of hair away from the other’s face. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Squalo dropped his head to rest against his boyfriend’s thigh.  “Are you okay there?”

Yamamoto nodded.  “Of course; I really like what I’m seeing.”

Squalo nodded.  He did nothing more until he felt Tsuna about to slide the third finger in, but he didn’t let it happen; he instead kicked out to get the brunet away from him to give him time to get onto his knees and raise his ass into the air.  He looked behind him to see what Tsuna was doing, and he gave a satisfied smirk when he saw the younger falling over himself to get back behind him; who knew the Vongola trash could act like a dog in heat? 

Yamamoto stroked Squalo’s back as he watched Tsuna slide himself into Squalo.  He panted heavily as he watched the way the Varia Rain slammed his hips backwards to take Tsuna in fully, and his cock pulsed violently at the breathy little ‘o-oh…’ the brunet had made in surprise. 

The Vongola Rain gave a chuckle.  “He’s not fragile, Tsuna; you won’t break him by being rough – I know this firsthand.”

Squalo’s breathing had picked up now, and his heavy panting was almost deafening as he rocked his hips back and forth in time with Tsuna’s thrusts.  He gave a loud moan when he felt his pleasure spot being brushed against, and he opened eyes he hadn’t even noticed he’d closed when he felt Yamamoto pressing a finger to his lips. 

“Shh…” Yamamoto shook his head.  “You know I don’t like other people hearing you.  Shh; only we can hear the noises you make.”

“F-fuck…” Squalo reached beneath his body to take his cock into his hand; oh, how he loved it when Yamamoto talked dirty to him…  “Takeshi…”

“Do you like it?” Yamamoto’s own hand followed Squalo’s so he could pry it away and replace it with his own.  “Having Tsuna fuck you like I do?  I think you do; you’re being so loud.  Why don’t you put this into your mouth instead?  That way no one else will hear you.”

The dark-haired male grabbed the base of his dick and guided it to Squalo’s face.  He rubbed his leaking tip against the other’s pale face and smeared precum all over it until Squalo parted his lips and took it in all the way until his nose was buried against his lover’s neatly-trimmed pubic hair.  He groaned as he felt the way Yamamoto started thrusting, fucking his face as hard as Tsuna was fucking his ass. 

“You like that, Squalo?” Yamamoto grunted as he felt the way his lover’s throat opened up just to accommodate his generous length.  He wiped beads of sweat from his face.  “I like it; I like fucking your face.  I like having you under me and letting me fuck your mouth as hard as I can.”

If Squalo’s mouth hadn’t been so full of Takeshi, he would have replied back and admitted that he himself loved being thrown onto his back and having the younger fuck his mouth furiously.  Instead, all he could do was let out a loan moan and send vibrations down the other’s cock. His length pulsed in his lover’s hands, and he was sure his boyfriend could _feel_ how much those words were turning him on; he was already feeling as if he were about to explode.

Tsuna panted as he continued to thrust hard and fast into the taller male; his eyes wandered over the exposed flesh of Squalo’s back, and the countless love bites and bruises from hard sex that had been hidden beneath the other’s clothing made him wish he could do the same – oh, fuck it; he had an opportunity right now he might never get again.

The brunet huddled over Squalo’s back so he could lower his face and bite into Squalo’s neck.  He sucked and nibbled, adding his own marking to the collection the long-haired man never cared to hide.  “Squalo…  You’re making me so hard…”

Yamamoto brushed silver strands from Squalo’s face.  He licked his lips as he noticed the way the stronger male’s eyes were closed and his own beads of sweat rolled down his face, but what got him the most was the way the other’s lips were already swollen all around his cock.  He thrust even faster, unable to hold back any longer; the only thing that would make this moment even better would be having something to tie Squalo up with.

Tsuna moaned loudly as he felt the pleasure building up to unbearable levels.  His breathing was erratic, and his thrusts were becoming sloppy as it was harder to keep himself contained; hearing the way Squalo sucked eagerly at Yamamoto was too much, and he was sure he was about to explode any second – and what _did_ bring him over the edge was the way Yamamoto gave a loud grunt as he grabbed Squalo’s hair and held his face there so he could empty himself into Squalo’s mouth. 

“S-squalo…!” Tsuna scrunched his face up as he felt his own load leaving him.  He panted heavily as he fell against Squalo, trying to gather himself.  He watched the way Yamamoto wiped away stray drops of semen from Squalo’s face tenderly, and he couldn’t help but smile tiredly; Yamamoto really _did_ love Squalo, didn’t he? 

The atmosphere was quiet, with nothing but the harsh breaths of the three trying to regain their composure.  When it was broken, it was by Yamamoto’s cheerful laugh.  “We can definitely do this again, right?”

Squalo muttered something under his breath as he rolled onto his side and rested his head on Yamamoto’s thigh again so he could fall asleep to his hair being played with.  Tsuna himself gave an exhausted smile.  “I’d be happy to.”

Yamamoto’s smile widened.  “And here you were, hesitant at first.”

“Yeah.  Not now.” With that said, Tsuna closed his eyes, too, looking forward to falling asleep with the older two.  Next time, he wasn’t going to be so wary. 


End file.
